


Pull Over. Let Me Drive For Awhile.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble, Drabbles, Drabbles Collection, Driving, Fear of Thunderstorms, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."





	Pull Over. Let Me Drive For Awhile.

**1\. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”**

* * *

It was pouring down raining. The thunderstorms were loud, harsh, and dangerous. Jun hates driving in thunderstorms, so Minghao's waits for the older male to turn towards him but it never happens. Minghao didn't say anything but he saw the small jumps, flinches and way Jun would cover his eyes momentarily.

"Jun,” Minghao says softly, and either Jun doesn’t hear him, or he’s just ignoring him. His breathing is a little more laboured, but his gaze is still determinedly fixed on the road ahead.

“Junhui, let me drive for a bit.” Minghao says, he's more firm as he reaches over putting his hand over Jun’s on the gearstick. Minghao gives it a squeeze as Jun jumps a little, looks at him with a heart wrenching, lost expression, then back at the road, and he’s trembling, his hands clenched tight on the wheel, but he’s still shaking.

"It's okay. I can drive. You need to sleep."

Minghao narrowed his eyes because Jun sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of him. Minghao sighed sitting back until a rather loud thunder sound filled the air making Jun whimper.

"Let me drive for awhile. You've been driving since we got on the road, please bǎobǎo ( _baby_ )."

* * *

Minghao settles in to the driver’s seat, buckling in and pulling off from the grass. Beside him, Jun puts his seatbelt on, and immediately reaches for Minghaos’ free hand, intertwining their fingers. He rests his head against the seat, closing eye contact, 

Jun sighed nodding, "Thanks hao hao." His body relaxing into the seat.

"No problem băobăo."


End file.
